


What's in a Name?

by Peace_and_LongLife32



Category: Dynasty (2017), Dynasty (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peace_and_LongLife32/pseuds/Peace_and_LongLife32





	What's in a Name?

Steven did a double glance when he saw his date from the night before at his father’s wedding. 

 

The man smiled as he walked up to Cristal, speaking spanish. 

 

“You two know each other?” Steven asked. 

 

“Do you?” Cristal countered.

 

“No. Not really, we crossed paths at the bar near your place yesterday.” Sam spoke quickly, eyes pleading with Steven.    
  


“How funny.” She said dryly. “Well, Steven, this is my nephew - Sammy Jo.”   
  


“Nobody calls me that anymore.” He gestured towards himself, “Sam.”   
  


“Nephew?” 

 

“My big sister's son.” Cristal explained then pulled Sam away. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

“Soooo… Sammy  _ Jo,  _ huh?”

 

Sam rolled his eyes.

 

“Literally  _ no one  _ but her calls me that any more.”

 

“I don’t know… I kinda like it.” Steven grinned, eyes filled with mischief.

 

He leaned in close and whispered in Sam’s ear, “I might start calling you that.”

 

“Nope. No. Nuh-uh. No way.”

 

Steven backed away as Sam stood up. 

 

“Sammy Jo? Sammy Jo…  **Sammy-Jo…** _ Sammy Jo... _ ”

 

Sam mocked growled at him, “Stop it!”

 

Steven laughed as Sam began to chase him around the bed. 

 

“I’ve decided! It’s going to be my pet name for you.”

 

“ _ Noooo _ ,” Sam whined and flopped onto the bed. 

 

Steven started giggling and jumped onto the bed with him. 

 

He began to kiss him, first on his cheek then down his jaw.

 

“I don’t know why you’re complaining. It’s  _ cute _ . Better than Steve.”

 

“Or  _ Stevie _ ?” Sam asked him innocently. 

 

Steven groaned and Sam laughed. 

 

“Fair’s fair, Stevie. If you get to call me Sammy Jo, then I get to call you Stevie.”

 

Steven pretended to think about it seriously, though his lip twitching as he tried to hide his smile, gave him away. 

 

“How about we agree not to ever call each other these names in public?”

 

Sam grinned, rose onto one elbow, and offered his other hand. 

 

They shook. 

 

Then Steve pushed Sam back onto the bed and resumed the kissing. 


End file.
